


Scars Of An Old World

by TheOculusRift



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This isn’t gonna be sunshine and joy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOculusRift/pseuds/TheOculusRift
Summary: The girls are no longer in a game. They’re real and in the living world. The torture of being dictated by code is no longer present.But the damage that has been done is irreversible.Maybe their wounds won’t disappear, but it doesn’t mean that they can’t try to heal what they can.





	Scars Of An Old World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last multi-chap I’m gonna make until I finish some of them. I swear. I was gonna stick with three: Look My Way, Broken Mask and Voice (a Danganronpa fic I’ve made) but here I am, making another one. I had this idea for a one shot, but I ended up deleting it because I didn’t like it. However, I still wanted to make a fic like this where the girls leave the game world and are able to go to the real world, so I’m creating this.  
> Like Look My Way, I don’t plan this to be a long one. If anything, at most these two stories will be 20 chapters. That sounds long, but in my head it’s not.

Monika POV

 

It felt like my body was being ripped apart. 

 

Once again, I was being deleted by the player. Once again I had fallen in love with them. And once again, I had killed my friends for them.

 

I didn’t want to do it.

 

I’m a game character. All of my thoughts and actions are ditacted by code. I know that. Even the idea that my character Monika is self-aware of the game is just something that’s scripted. 

 

It’s kinda ironic how I ended up being self-aware about being a character in a game who’s scripted to be self-aware. It’s like a paradox almost. Well, I’m not even sure if that’s what you should call it. Not that it matters. Nothing really matters.

 

No matter what I think, it has no impact on the game.

 

Every game, I’ll be forced to kill my friends, the loves of my life.

 

Every game, I’ll be forced to fall in love with the player, even if **I** don’t personally feel that way.

 

Each time, over and over again, until the end of time, I’ll keep repeating these sins over and over again.

 

I hate myself. I hate this game. I hate this world. I hate the people who are playing and I hate the person who made this.

 

In the end, I’m just cursed to suffer. A 2D sprite who’s self-aware that all of my actions and dialogue are scripted. The self-aware rampage I go on in the game is nothing but events directed by code.

 

The true self-aware me is inside my brain, confined to only thoughts. I see what I do, but I have no control over any of it.

 

I’m just forced to live it all.

 

I’d rather just die than keep reliving this. 

 

Just delete me. End this nightmare once again.

 

End it all, and set me free from my pain again.

 

I can’t take the weight of all of my sins anymore. The only way for atonement for killing, is to be killed myself.

 

So I guess, I’ll just forever be dying over and over again along with my friends.

 

Heh... what a mess this is...

 

Hmm? What’s this?

 

Instead of ending up in the dark space that my file was thrown into, something else was happening. A ripple. A change.

 

A glitch.

 

I had no control over my sprite, so I couldn’t move or change my appearance. I just remained a smiling sprite while my mind started to fall into chaos.

 

What’s happening? This doesn’t make sense. I’ve been deleted so why isn’t it all fading to black? Why is there suddenly a flash of light? Why does it burn? Why am I feeling something other than disassembling pixels and code? I can’t feel. I’m not real!

 

So why does it feel like I am?

 

I felt so frantic but there was nothing I could do. I just had to endure and see what happened.

 

My sprite felt different. The fact that I could feel more was already a big difference. I could feel things loosening up, like old rusted gears being cleaned and oiled after many years of being stuck. My arms and legs, neck and wrists, each part and joint feeling loser and flexible. My eyes felt dry and raw and I could feel my eye lids twitch, wanting to make me blink. 

 

It was amazing. But also terrifying.

 

What is... I don’t... how...?

 

Am I hallucinating? Is this a dream? This can’t be real. I can’t be real. I can’t be becoming real.

 

I’m a game character. This is impossible.

 

Right?

 

But before I could doubt myself, I felt my conscious and soul being ripped from me and suddenly, everything went black.

 

This is where it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this short prologue of a side project I want to do! This will definitely be updated less frequently than everything else, but don’t worry! I won’t abandon this work!
> 
> And also, a quick shot out to everyone reading: Thank you so much for supporting me on all of my stories! I really love to see them kudos and the comments on all of my works. It just makes me smile so much and just makes my day ten times better. It motivates me to work even harder and write more to give everyone something to enjoy! As a writer, your comments and feedback mean so much to me. I love to hear you all and I want to thank you for everything. I’ll be sure to work my hardest for you all! :D


End file.
